When a Babybird sneaks out
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Tim sneaks out while Bruce is out late for work. Dick and Jason find him. They are not happy. *contains Corporal Punishment* Rated T cause of that and Im a worry wart


It wasn't fair. Dick and Jason were just being overprotective again. That is one of the reasons Tim hated it when Bruce was out of town. He put Dick and Jason in charge and unlike patrol with Bruce, he wasn't allowed to go out on patrol without permission and one of them there. Don't misunderstand him, Bruce wouldn't let him go without atleast knowing what area he would be in. But his older brothers got all overprotective. It aggrivated him to no end. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He snuck out after he had went to bed. Although it was wise for him not to stay in one place too long. His brothers were sure to have figured out he wasn't actually in bed and came looking for him.

He was just about to jump from the roof to the one next to him when he saw it. A fight in the alley. He smirked, probably some drug traders. He loved fighting these fools. They were easily angered and he had a knack for making people mad. He slipped into the darkness and climbed down the side of the building. Tim stayed in the shadows as he snuck up behind who he thought the leader was. An ugly guy who smelled like fish and had a gray hat covering his raty hair. Tim smirked before jumping out behind the man and tackling him.

The man screamed in a high girly voice as he fell forward. Tim laughed and jumped back to his feet.

"You know I cant take you seriously as a druggie bad guy when you scream like a girl"

The druggie sneered and jumped at Tim. Jumping back out of his reach Tim yelped and ran down the end of the alley leading out into the main street. At first he wasn't sure if the drug traders had followed him, but the screaming and foot steps echoing behind him answered his question. He laughed as they ran out into the street. The guy lunged for him but Tim jumped back again. The crowds of people walking stopped and watched as the hero dodged the bad guys failed attempts at grabbing him. A camera crew for the local news showed up atone point.

"It looks like Robin is taking care of the bad guys himself tonight. If you look it seems the bad one is trying to get his hands on Robin but the kid keeps jumping out of the way. This leaves the question, where is Robins 'brothers' Red Hood and Nightwing who are usually seen with the bird? Do they know where he is? Is he allowed to come out by himself? Do they think he is okay on his own? Or did he come out without permission?"

"Hmmm how about yes, no, yes, and yes"

All attention turned to the newly arriving heroes. Nightwing and Red Hood stepped out of the shadows. The bad guy and Robin stopped and looked over at the older heroes, Robin's eyes widened. They did not look happy. Nightwing was the first to move, he took on the bad guys as Red Hood walked over and stood infront of Robin with his arms crossed over his chest. In the background the voice of the reporter could be heard over the sounds of fighting and the whispering of the crowd.

"It seems Robin snuck out without permission. What's going to happen now? Wait whats this?"

Red Hood din't say anything. He grabbed Robin by the upper arm and walked them over to one of the benches at the bus stop on the other side of the street. Sat down, and pulled Robin over his lap. Everyone stood in silence as Red Hood spanked Robin.

"Do you know how worried we were?"

Smack smack smack

"Why are you being punished?"

Smack smack

Tim didn't answer. Not because he didn't want to, no because if he opened his mouth he _knew _he would cry. If anything his ego was hurting more than his bottom was. Until Red Hood hit his sit spot and he yelped.

"I asked you a question"

"I-i s-s-snuck o-o-out"

smack smack smack smack

"Are you going to do it again?"

"Owwww Red stop please! I'm sorry!"

Jason ttok that as his answer. He stopped and pulled his baby brother into his arms. Robin burried his face in Red Hoods chest as the older rubbed his back. Nightwing handed the baddies over to teh cops an walked over to the duo. He ruffled Robins hair.

"Come on guys lets head home"

Red Hood nodded and stood up. He repostioned the little bird in his arms as he and Nightwing walked back into the shadows. Robin came to a simple conclusion, his bottom seriously hurt more than his ego, by far.

(Hours later)

Bruce opened the door quietly and closed it behind him. He put his jacket on the hook and his keys in the bowl on the table in the entry. He looked down the hall and saw the glow of the tv in the living room. He quietly walked down the hall and looked inside.

On the couch was his sons. Dick was fast asleep an arm wrapped around Jason who was using his chest as a pillow. Jason was fast asleep as well, he had both his arms wrapped around Tim who was snuggled into Jason's grip using his chest as a pillow. Bruce couldn't help but smile.

And chuckle quietly as he walked out of the room and up the stairs. He saw the news tonight.

* * *

ummmmm I dont know where this came from... Tell me what you thought though! Hope it was ok!


End file.
